


Slip into the Sea's Embrace

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 6, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Mer AU, Merman Ignis, One More Day, Suicidal Thoughts, do not copy to other sites, do not copy without permission, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Cor went to the docks to end it all.  He wasn't expecting a beautiful merman to give him a chance at a new life, away from his failure on the surface.





	Slip into the Sea's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for the mer au prompt of whatever day of the failed IgCor week this is. Suicidal thoughts in this on. Total AU. obviously.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor Leonis walked slowly down the beach to the dock, shoulders hunched, the weight of his failure dragging him down with every step he took. The gun was heavy in his pocket, its one round all the heavier for what he intended to use it for.

There was no one on the beach. The resort was empty, abandoned in the heat of war with the Empire. In the distance, Insomnia burned.

Cor had failed. Cor had been too late to save his king, the queen, the newborn prince. He had fought, praying to any listening god that his foes would strike him down and he would die, joining his king in death.

No luck. It wasn’t in Cor to fight poorly, and he’d won. He’d cut through the ranks of the Empire’s lackeys like an axe through butter.

He’d been left standing in a pool of blood and gore, covered in blood, tears rolling down his face, leaving clean trails through the blood. 

He left the city and somehow he’d made it to Galdin Quay. It was empty, people having fled for the relative safety of being inland. 

Good. No one to witness his shame. 

If he couldn’t die in battle, he’d do it himself. 

He trudged to the end of the side dock, not the main one. He dropped to his butt at the end of dock, feet in the saltwater. He didn’t even bother to take his shoes off. It wasn’t like it as going to matter.

He pulled the gun out and looked at it. It had been a gift from Regis when he’d become a member of the guard, engraved with his name, the date, and the royal crest.

He raised it to his temple, staring blankly over the cerulean waves. He closed his eyes, finger starting to tighten on the trigger.

There was a splash nearby. 

Cor froze. It sounded way too big to be one of the fish that frequented the area. He heard it again, closer this time.

He opened his eyes and nearly let out a surprised shout. A man floated just in front of him, looking up through a fringe of sand brown hair. Intelligent green eyes looked at him, full of curiosity.

Where the fuck had he come from?

The man was shirtless, a toned chest on display. The clear water did nothing to hide the…

Cor blinked and looked between the gun and the man in the water. Had he already shot himself? Was this some kind of weird post death hallucination? 

The man’s lower half was a tail, long and lithe, fins moving to keep him upright in front of the dock.

Cor swallowed, carefully lowering the gun.

“Everyone left,” the merman (and Cor couldn’t believe that) said, making Cor jump in surprise.

“You speak our language?” Cor managed to croak out.

The merman smiled, showing off finely honed sharp teeth. “We are masters of all languages. Why are you here when everyone has left?”

Cor looked around the empty resort and shrugged. “Seemed as good a place as any to end it.”

The merman braced his hands on the dock next to Cor and lifted himself from the water, sitting next to him. Cor glanced at the dark green tail, lighter on his stomach and darker on his back. Maybe he had finally lost his mind in the battle of the Citadel. That was the only explanation he had.

“The city burns,” the merman said, looking out across the water.

Cor let out a choked sob.

“I like watching humans,” the merman said. “I’ve never talked to one though. Do you have a name?”

Cor wanted to laugh hysterically. He never thought a merman would sound so…refined.

“Cor,” he choked out. “Cor Leonis.”

“My name is Ignis,” the merman said.

They sat in silence, Cor watching the water curl around his booted feet and Ignis’ elegant tail. 

“Why are you here?” Ignis asked finally, turning his head to look at Cor. Cor stared at him, the weight of his failure heavy on his shoulders.

“I failed. I failed to protect my king, my queen, my prince. They died, and I wanted…want…to join them. The Empire won. There is no place in the new order for a failed soldier, not that I would join them even if I wanted to.”

Ignis tilted his head, watching Cor silently. 

“I do not follow human politics. I know that bodies have been dumped into the bay near your city. Thousands of them. They stink up the water. I would prefer you not add another body to the water.”

Cor couldn’t stop the snorting laughter that escaped him. “You seem like a practical man.”

“I’m told that I am,” Ignis agreed. He rested his hand on Cor’s thigh and Cor looked, noting the webbing between his fingers, the way his skin had a slight green tinge to it. Cor wondered what it was like to be able to cut through the water, to dive the depths, to not worry about human politics. 

“I have been here for many years,” Ignis said. “I left the city I was born in after a rival tribe took it over. My best friend and lover was murdered in front of my eyes. I came here. I liked watching the humans go about their lives. I’ve been alone a very long time, Cor. I have been where you are. I understand what it is like to lose everything.”

“How did you move on?” Cor asked, his own big hand covering Ignis’.

“Some days it feels like I didn’t. I miss Nyx every day, but the wound grows smaller. I find joy in little things, in watching you humans play and laugh and love on the land. Would you go back, if this empire was no longer there?”

Cor squeezed Ignis’ cool hand, looking across the water at the burning city. 

“There’s nothing for me there. Not anymore.”

Ignis turned his hand under Cor’s, those intelligent green eyes boring into powder blue ones. 

“Would you turn to the sea, then? Slip into her embrace, leave the human world behind?”

They stared at each other. Cor noted the flat gills at Ignis’ neck, the way his skin turned rosy pink in the sun. It had been a long time since Cor could just…let go.

“That’s what I was trying to do,” Cor whispered, gesturing to the gun.

Ignis bared his teeth in a smile. “But what if you could live. Would you?”

Cor thought about it for a moment. When he’d arrived here, death had seemed like the only way out. But now…he stared at the merman. He was a beautiful creature, one that Cor would love to get to know better.

“Would I be with you?” Cor asked. He wasn’t one to just throw everything away and follow a pretty face, but he had already lost everything.

“Yes,” Ignis said.

“Then yes, I would turn to the sea, to you.”

Ignis smiled, leaning forward. He pressed a kiss against the corner of Cor’s mouth.

“Then shed your clothing and slip into the water with me,” Ignis said.

Cor stood up, his boots soaked through. Ignis looked up at him, shading his eyes from the sun. He watched as Cor struggled out of his boots, leaving them on the dock. He pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving them in a pile next to his boots. His underwear was last and Ignis took his time examining his naked body. Cor’s cock twitched under the scrutiny and Ignis smiled at him.

“Come,” Ignis said, holding his hand out as he slipped into the water. Cor took his hand and stepped off the dock, gasping as the water surrounded him. It was warm, embracing his body. Ignis hand his hands over Cor’s chest, fingers grazing his scars.

“Your body tells a story of battles and sadness,” Ignis said.

Cor nodded, swallowing hard. Ignis smiled again. “You will have many years to tell me, and I will have many years to learn.”

Cor smiled. He didn’t know Ignis at all, but he felt at ease with the merman in a way he rarely had with people on land.

Ignis took his hand and towed Cor into deeper water. Fish darted around them and Cor could feel the long day catching up to him.

“You will have to trust me,” Ignis said, looking at Cor.

“Of course,” Cor said simply.

Ignis smiled and pulled Cor beneath the water. Cor automatically held his breath as Ignis towed him deeper and deeper, the pressure growing on him. He couldn’t hold his breath anymore and a rush of bubbles escaped his mouth. He started to panic, flailing out at Ignis. He had to get back to the surface, he had to _breathe_!

Ignis wrapped him in a strong embrace, his tail wrapped around Cor’s legs. Those eyes were colorless as deep as they were and Cor stared at them, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

Ignis pressed his lips against Cor’s, his sharp nails digging into Cor’s shoulder. Cor’s mouth opened and the last of his precious air rushed out, captured by Ignis’ lips. He felt his body begging for air, crying out for it, and instead felt Ignis’ tongue slide into his mouth.

The pressure grew more and more intense, Ignis’ hands all over his body, cupping his cock, over his thighs, down his legs. He felt like he was being torn apart and remade, body spasming in Ignis’ embrace.

The gun would’ve been a hell of a lot faster, Cor thought as everything went black. 

“Open your eyes, Cor,” the voice was different, echoing in his mind. “I know you’re in there.”

Cor opened his eyes. The world was awash in blues and greys, the water, which had felt so cold at depth before, now held his body in a warm embrace. He looked around, confused. Where was he?

“You’re in my cave,” Ignis said, swimming closer. He turned his head and couldn’t tear his eyes away. Ignis looked even more beautiful under the water than he had on the surface. 

“Ignis,” Cor said, reaching out a hand. He froze when he saw the webbing between his fingers. He looked at his hands, eyes moving lower. His legs were gone and in their place was a strong, dark blue tail. He ran his hand over his tail, staring in wonder.

Ignis swam closer, floating in front of him. He smiled and cupped Cor’s cheek.

“Welcome to your future, Cor.”

Cor pulled Ignis close and kissed him, his life on the surface already fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
